Dragon Ball Galaxy: Black Mist
This is the full side story of Black Mist. The setting is on Earth during the Star Team's Namekian Mission during the Human-Saiyan War. Power levels Star Team *Jac:50,000 *Jac (Training):110,000 *Jac (Kaioken 5x):550,000 *Krillin: 23,000 *Krillin (Training): 92,000 *Krillin (Kaioken): 184,000 *Chi-Chi: 21,000 *Chi-Chi (Training): 84,000 *Chi-Chi (Kaioken): 168,000 *Tien: 20,750 *Tien (Training): 83,000 *Tien (Kaioken): 166,000 *Yamcha: 20,500 *Yamcha (Training):82,000 *Yamcha (Kaioken):164,000 *(Blonde) Launch: 21,000 *(Blonde) Launch (Training):84,000 *(Blonde) Launch (Kaioken):168,000 *(Blue) Launch: 18,000 *(Blue) Launch (Training):72,000 *(Blue) Launch (Kaioken):144,000 Makyans *Garlic JR. (Base):90,000 *Garlic JR. (Super Makyan): 450,000 *Nicky: 30,000 *Nicky (Makyo Star):150,000 *Sancho:30,000 *Sancho (Makyo Star):150,000 *Ginger:30,000 *Ginger (Makyo Star):150,000 Black Mist Mercury appears at the Star Team’s building where he gives Star Team Alpha new orders to travel to Namek. However, he orders Jac to stay behind and train the new Star Team Beta recruits who are, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Chi-Chi and Launch. For their journey, Dr. Briefs gives them a ship with a built-in gravity generator that can go up to 100 times gravity. Star Team Alpha with the exception of Jac boards the ship and prepares to launch for their three month journey. Jac approaches Mercury, who is walking up the ramp to the ship. Jac: Oh come on! Why do I have to train the recruits? Mercury: Because, I need you to keep an eye on Earth while we are on Namek. You are strongest besides me you know. Jac (Sighs): Alright, they do show promise. I will train them hard. Be careful cousin. Mercury: Always. Mercury boards the Ship and it launches into space to planet Namek. Jac then make his way toward the Star Team Building and see five recruits waiting for him. Jac examine their power levels, and he was impressed. Jac: Alright! Welcome the Star Team. We are Earth’s mightiest force. We are the first ones in and the last ones out. You are going to endure the most intense training of your lives, and it will not get any easier. If we are going to match the Saiyans, we have to work thrice as hard. let’s begin! Follow me! Jac leaves the room and the five follow him. They enter a training facility where he teaches them the Kaioken. They also do an endurance training with the Kaioken. As days turned into weeks, the new Star Team members grew stronger at an incredible rate. Even Jac was able greatly increased his power. Soon they would grow accustom to the Kaioken and began to increase the intensity. Jac then prepares a three month training camp inside the gravity chamber. Meanwhile, the day arrive for the camp. The recruits stood outside waiting for Jac. Yamcha and Tien was using their kaioken and was holding it. Then Yamcha released it and fell to his knees. Chi-Chi: Wow Yamcha, you was able to hold times three for 20 minutes! Yamcha: Yeah, but Tien is still going and it has already times five. Krillin: Well, you do know that were training to endure the kaioken, not take the next step. Launch (Blue): Sometimes, we need to be prepare if something does happen. Krillin (Scratches his bald head): Yeah, you’re right. (Jac enters the room and they all stood at attention. Tien released his Kaioken.) Jac: Alright, is everyone ready for the camp? New Recruits: Yes Sir! Jac: Good! We will start at 40 times gravity and work up to 100 times. Jac leads them to the chamber and seals the door behind them for their three-month training camp. ---- ' Mr. Popo, as usually was attending to the gardens on the Lookout. When suddenly, POOF! He finds himself contained in a glass-like container. A sense of fear creeps up on him when he see giant paling hands grabbing the container and picking him up. He is shocked to see who was looking back at him with a menacing smile. Popo thought to himself, “''It can’t be! Garlic Jr. is back!''” The short Makyan lets out a laugh. '''Garlic: Well, looks like I caught me a new trophy! Ginger, Nicky, and Sansho! I don’t like the way this place looks, redecorated! (Three more Makyans appear behind Garlic and began to wreak havoc on the Lookout. Destroying and damaging the buildings and plants. Kami makes his way out the Building and see who is causing the chaos.) Kami: Garlic Jr, I thought I banished you from Earth. Garlic: Well, I have come back to claim what is rightfully mines! Earth belongs to the Makyans and no one will ever stop us, especially you! (At great speed that even Kami did not see, Garlic raises index finger at Kami ad fires a Ki wave that also puts him a the same glass container Popo is in. He then proceeds to picks up the container with telepathy and hands both of them to Sancho. Nicky then brings a black colored vessel filled with dark purple fluid to his master. Garlic with a sinister smile opens the vessel and pours it out over the Lookout. The fluid began to transform into a black mist that spreads all over the earth in an instant. Garlic begins to laugh manically) With the Black water, Humans will bow to me! Earth is mine! Meanwhile in the gravity Chamber, it was their last day of Camp. The Star Team sat cross legged in a circle. They all using Kaioken 3x and stayed like that for an hour. Jac: And, release! (Everyone calms their kaioken as their crimson aura dissipates. The expected to feel the back lash but nothing happens. There was no pain.) Yamcha: Whoa! I don’t feel anything! Jac: That is because your body is use to the strain. Now let see the result of our training. Tien, go ahead and turn off the gravity. (Tien nods and turns off the generator. The humming stops and the rooms light turn from red to normal lights.) Alright, Chi-Chi, (picks up a rock) I want you to throw this rock as hard as you can at the wall. Try to catch it before it hits the wall. (Chi-Chi nods and takes the rock. She then face the wall and throws with all her might. The rock shoot through the air faster than a bullet, but with incredible speeds, Chi-Chi move faster and catches the rock, crushing it in her hands in the process.) Chi-Chi: Wow! This is amazing! I feel light as a feather and agile as a shark! Krillin: Oh Yeah! Watch out saiyans! Jac: Alright everyone, this concludes our training camp. There will be an exam. Continue training and I will see you all in 2 weeks. Dismiss! Everyone gathers their belongings and exits the chambers. Outside the chambers, they notice that no one was around, it was eerily quiet. They all conclude that it is probably an event going on, so they decide to go their separate ways. Tien and Launch fly to Sentra City and Yamcha, Krillin and Launch flies off to another location. Jac makes way to the command center to check on status of the Namek mission. When he walked out into the air field, he notices that the sky had a purple hue that was mixed in, with the blue. As he got closer to the command building, he realized that no one was outside, not even the guards or flight crews. Something was wrong. As he approaches the doors to the building, he felt a presence behind him. He turns around and see a Woman. It was Dr. Nain. Jac could not help that something was not right with her. He also notice that her eyes were a solid bright pink color than seemed to glow. Jac: Dr. Nain, where is everyone? (She just stares at him.) Are you alright? What is up with your eyes? (Suddenly Dr. Nain dashes at Jac thrust a punch at his face. Jac dodges her attack with ease.) What’s your problem!? Stop it! (She does not stop her attack. Jac is then startled when she starts to grin exposing her vampire-like fangs. She did not act a human anymore. She was like an animal. She attempts to seize Jac and bite him on his neck, but out of nowhere, a mechanical hand grabs her shoulder and flings her away from Jac. It was Director Raily.) Director!? Raily: Move it Major! A horde of them is coming! Jac: What Horde? It was at that moment that Jac hears a unusual scream like that of an animal. It sends chills down his spine. He turns around and see a horde of infected EDF personnel and civilians racing towards them. Jac turns and flies away with Raily. They are pursued by the infected, but Jac does a solar flare and they get away. Meanwhile in Sentra City, two teenagers ran down the alleyway away from several infect humans and small animals. They come to a dead-end with no way to escape. They watch in terror as the infected close in on them. Suddenly, they feel a tug and are quickly lifted into the air away from the infected. They look up and sees that Launch has saved them. She takes them on top of a building with more survivors including a few EDF fighters stationed there. Sentra City was in complete chaos. Large smoke clouds filled the air from the fires on the ground. Explosions, animal like screams are heard from below. It was nightmare. Soon, Tien arrives with more survivors. Launch (Blonde): What's going on!? It’s a living hell down there! They are like animals! Tien: I have no Idea, but it must have happen recently when we were about to finish training. (They are approached by a EDF Soldier who was listening to them) EDF Private: I think it has something to do with the purple mist that came down a few hours ago. Those expose became like this. Tien: Mist? This can’t be good. Private, I want you and the rest of your squad to defend these people. Find more survivors if you have to, we’ll go to HQ and see what's going on. Launch and Tien then blast away to EDF Headquarters were they are joined by Chi-Chi, Krillin and Yamcha. When the base was visible to them, it was overrun with the infected. It was then they receive communication to rendezvous at the EDF’s axillary base. Before heading towards the base, they gathered more survivors on the way and brought them there. They are greatly relieved to find more uninfected fighters as well as Jac and Director Raily. After getting settled, Director Raily brief them on the situation. Raily: It began 12 hours before you all was done with your training camp. Majority of the personnel that was outside breath in the mist and were infected first. They spread the infection when they attack those inside the complex. We were able to escape, but everyone here is what is left of the EDF. Even the Council is infected. Jac: From what we can figure out is that there only one place that can disperse something like this on a global scale. The Lookout. Krillin: It came from the Lookout? Raily: Yes, we lost contact with Kami 30 minutes before the mist came down, we made many attempts to contact you, but the infected destroyed the communications hub. The Hub here is limited to only the planet. Jac: So we can’t contact Star Team Alpha. They are probably already on Namek, and the majority of the Spacefleet is engaged with the Saiyans. So we're on our own. Yamcha: Is there cure for this? And if so, where can we obtain it? (Everyone stood in silence. Pondering on Yamcha’s question until finally Jac spoke.) Jac: Korin! He’s right under the Lookout. Raily: For all we know he might be infected too. Jac: Maybe, but he does the Intel we need. Raily: Alright, if you’re going, I’ll come with you. The rest of you, continue to coordinate efforts to save uninfected civilians. Utilize the EAS gears for protection from being bitten. Everyone: Understood! Jac and Raily leave the base and flies to Korin Tower, while the Recruits continues to conduct rescue operations. Moments later, Jac and Raily arrived at their destination. They quickly notice that no one there. Suddenly, they hear footsteps coming from stair that lead to the inside below, the humans enter into their fighting stance. Then a white cat with a staff comes out from the stairs followed by a short fat samurai. Korin: Oh! Hello Jac! long time no see! (Jac and Raily sigh in relief.) Jac: Korin, Yajirobe! Good to see you that you’re not infected. Yajirobe: Same to you, when that mist spread we sealed ourselves in the room. Raily: I’m glad that you two are ok, but we need your help, Jac said that you might have something we can use to cure Earth? Korin: What I have, I don’t. What I know, I do. What you need is the sacred water.' Jac: Sacred water? Korin: Yes, it can purify anyone who is under control from anything. (They suddenly hear a voice behind them.) Nicky: But in 24 hours, they will be permanent. (Everyone turns around and see three Makyans and ten infected EDF fighters snickering like hyenas behind them.) Jac: Who are you!? Ginger: We are the Spice Boys. We come from the Makyo Star, and we claim this planet as our own. Sansho: As you can see, your people already acknowledged us. In fact they practically worship us. Jac: You think, that you can just come to our home and take it over!? You have another thing coming! Ginger: Oh, are you willing to take the lives of your own people? (With that he snapped his fingers and the infected charges at the four of them.) Raily: Jac take them back to base! I’ll cover you! (Raily in the EAS fires several concussion Ki blast at the infected blowing them away from Jac, Korin and Yajirobe.) Jac: We need to go! Korin: I couldn’t agree more! Jac picked them up and began to fly away as Raily was covering them, The director turns to join the when suddenly Nicky and Sansho seizes him by the both of his arms. They then rip off a piece of his armor around his neck, exposing it. Then an infected female soldier leaps in and bites him. Raily cries out in excruciating pain as her razor sharp fangs sink in his neck infecting him. Jac turns and see Raily collapses on the floor. Jac: I have to help him! Korin: No! It’s too late, he is one of them now! The infected are joined by the now-infected Raily and they began to purse them, but Jac uses the solar flare to blind them and flew to safety at the base. They soon arrived and Jac gives the Star Team bad news on the Director and the on the time they have. They have less than 2 hours to save Earth and cure everyone. The Star Team gather in the battle room. Yamcha: It’s now imperative that we storm the Lookout and get the Sacred Water. Krillin: We need a plan of attack, we can’t just storm in with no Intel on these Makyans. Tien: Yamcha is right, we have to make our move. We have less than 2 hours before this is permanent. ' Chi-Chi': I’m pretty sure the Lookout will be protected. Jac: I doubt it. Their overconfidence will be their downfall. The question is where do we look once we are the Lookout and how do we disperse it. Korin: You have to go to the inner chamber, Kami always keeps in a golden chest. Once you obtain it, then make your way to the atmosphere disperse room and place the jar holding the sacred water in it. Launch (Blue): Simple enough. Jac: Then let’s get going, we losing time! Gear up in the EAS’, we are going in. The Star Team equips their Environmental Armament suits and blast off towards the Lookout. Meanwhile, Garlic was sitting in his makeshift throne holding the bottle that contained Kami and Popo. Moments later, the Star Team landed on the Lookout. Nicky, Sancho and Ginger stood ready for them. Garlic: Well, looks like we have visitors. Nicky: You just made a big mistake coming here. You humans are too weak to face us. Ginger: Especially since the Makyo Star shines over us. (With a sinister grin, Ginger points directly into the sky towards a red star, suddenly the star gets bright and the Makyans let out roared as their all three of their powers skyrockets. Their Muscle bulged and grew in size to the point they were twice as big as before. This startled the Star Team, but the kept their composure. The Makyans then dash towards the group to the attack.) Jac: Remember your training people, this is your exam! Split and pick your target! Tien and Yamcha spit and charged at Sansho, while Chi-Chi and Launch took on Nicky and Jac and Krillin fought Ginger. A huge brawl ensue between the humans and the Makyans. Garlic sat by on his throne and watched the battle with glee. The Makyans with their power boost seemed to be giving the Star Team a difficulty time. But unknown to them the humans have a trump card. Tien and Yamcha were the first and activate their Kaioken and the easily defeated Sancho. Chi-Chi and Launch followed suit and defeats Nicky and soon Jac take out Ginger. Garlic stared in shock at how easily his henchmen were eliminated. HE then grows hot with rage. He place down Kami and Popo and levitates toward the Star team. Garlic: You think I needed those weak and pathetic fools! You humans are only delaying the inevitable! I will have this planet and there will be nothing to stop me! Jac: You know, the Saiyans said the same thing, and look what happen. We drove them off our planet three times. You are no different. (That retort made Garlic furious, his eye were set on Jac, long enough to be distracted when Krillin grabbed and freed Kami and Popo.) Garlic: You dirty rat! You distracted me! I have had enough of this! You will feel my Wrath! The Lookout began to shake as Garlic Jr power skyrockets. The small Makyan began to grow over 9 ft. tall and was insanely buff, his pale skin turned dark bluish-green color. The Star Team is startled by Garlic power boost it was higher even with the kaioken. Kami and Popo run inside to get a White and Gold jar containing the Sacred water as Krillin rejoins his team to face off against the Super Makyan. Garlic was the first to attack by fire a volley of Ki blast at the Star Team. They evade the blast by jumping away or into the air. Tien and Launch were airborne when they fired a Ki wave that combines at Garlic. The Super Makyan deflects it back to them. The bare manage to block it and are blown away, Jac, Yamcha, Krillin and Chi-Chi attack head on at the monster with the Kaioken at maximum. Yamcha performs his Wolf fang fist in the giants abdomen, dazing him for a moment as Krillin and Chi-Chi somersault in the air towards him and lands a combined drop kick in his face knocking him away couple meters to the edge of the Lookout. Jac that rockets straight at Garlic for a head-butt, but Garlic regains his composure and blocks Jac’s attack. He then grabs him by the head and slams him through the Lookout. Tien and Yamcha charges at Garlic, but the now enrage Makyan retaliates and charges at them and clash, but it did not last long for the kaioken began to put a strain on them. Garlic began to get the upper hand. Jac returns to the outside just as Tien and Yamcha and thrown into a Chi-Chi, Launch and Krillin who were going to join in. The Star Team was getting tired due to the kaioken, but they manage to do quite a number on Garlic. Suddenly, a golden like mist begins spread all over the Earth. Everyone infected below began choked on the sacred water and almost instantly, their pink glowing eyes return to normal and their fangs revert back to normal teeth. Everyone was confused on what happen or how they got to unknown areas they never been to before. Garlic: No! Impossible!! (On see this, the Star Team are relieved and motivated to fight harder. With a coordinated attack, they attack Garlic all at once at every angle. It was too much for the Makyan that he was brought to his knees. The Star Team back off from him and stop their attacks, he is clearly defeated.) Jac: It’s over, you lost. Submit! (This make Garlic furious for he was bested by Earthlings) Garlic: NEVER! IF I CAN’T HAVE THIS PLANET, THEN EVERYONE LOSES!!! Garlic lets out a maniacal laugh as he fires a black ki into the air. It explodes and creates a small black hole leading to the Makyo Star itself. The Star Team grabbed hold of ground objects or hid behind large objects to keep from being sucked inside. Garlic did not seem to be affected by it, he stood laughing manically as the black hole kept getting stronger and bigger. There was no stopping it, Jac had to think of something or the whole Earth was destroyed. Without thinking Jac lets go of a palm tree and launches himself towards Garlic at Kaioken. With all of his might, he lands a devastating dropkick. This sends Garlic flying straight into the black hole. He is ripped to pieces until he was completely consumed. Jac was to weaken by the attack and was about to join Garlic when suddenly a he feels someone grabbing his right arm. It was Yamcha! Jac then see that the Star Team had made a human chain and are keeping him from being consumed by the black hole. It was still not enough for the slow was getting pulled in. All of a sudden, a green Ki orb flies directly into the black hole and explodes closing the black hole. The Human chain crashes on the floor. Kami lowered his hand and smiles. Launch (Blonde): Thank you Kami! Yamcha: You got to warn us before you do that! (rubs his bottom) Ah, I think I cracked a tailbone. Tien: You’ll live. (Chi-Chi runs over to Jac and helps him to his feet) Chi-Chi: Major, are you ok? (Jac grabs her hand and his pulled up) Jac: Yep and congratulation. You five are now official Star Team member. Krillin: Alright! Jac: Trial by fire is always the ultimate test to see if you are worthy. That or a written 100 question test and field exam. Everyone stood silent and looked at Jac. He just chuckled as he flies away. The rest of the Star Team follow as they make their way to the back auxiliary base. The receive reports around the globe from other EDF outpost and Headquarters. The whole globe was able to recover from event and humanitarian aid was provided by the EDF. Meanwhile, Jac along with the Star Team and EDF Personnel that were not infected formed a secret organization called The Contingency. In the event of a Black Mist level event would happen. Contingency member all received a surgical implant containing the sacred water, making them immune to the mind control effects. As weeks passed, Jac and now Star Team Beta was order to rendezvous with Star Team Alpha at Space Outpost 23 for a new mission to Planet Arcos. Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Fan Fiction Category:Side Stories